


Four Brothers

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: A series of haikus about the life of four bothers





	Four Brothers

Hidden in shadows  
Four brothers against the world  
Family comes first

Nowhere to call safe  
Dangerous adversaries  
Always on patrol

Too many to count  
Hun, Stockman, Shredder, Bishop  
Dangers to the world

Ninjas with honor  
They don’t shy away from fights  
Protecting others

Raised as warriors  
Fighting for the innocent  
Clash and fade away

Only together  
Can they lower their guards down  
Safely out of sight

Love keeps them going  
Nothing can destroy their bond  
Together always


End file.
